1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrocarbon transfer apparatus. More particularly, it relates to connection means between mooring buoys and steel catenary risers.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0077234 describes a wave motion absorbing offloading system in which a floating construction such as an FPSO is connected to an offloading buoy via a submerged offloading pipeline. The motions of the buoy are de-coupled form the pipeline via connection of the pipeline by a support member and connecting member while the pipeline is extendable in a length direction to compensate for drift phenomena.